Venomless Mamushi
by Smashing Skunk53
Summary: Two people live in the Village Hidden In The Leaves, but no one considers either of them part of the village. The traitorous legacy of snake who has long since left his homeland and the remains of a man's desperate decision. A chance meeting gives them new strength found in each other, even as hidden plots come to light meant for their destruction. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1 - Anko

The sake was a god send as it went down Anko's throat. She slammed the empty cup down onto the counter hard, the loud clack echoed through the bar. The sound drew the ire of the other lowlifes that came to this hole for a drink, and she returned it with her own slit-eyed glare. They could kiss her ass, she needed this.

Anko has been a chuunin ever since she was rescued from Oroch- **her sensei's** lab. For seven blasted years she's been stuck with paranoid teams that expected her to stab them with a kunai as soon as their backs were turned. The only way she would be able to get away from everyone else and still do her job is if she was a jounin.

She's failed the jounin exam three times and it's getting on her nerves.

" _Not jounin material they say. You can bet my sweet ass I'm jounin material."_ Anko thought. She could beat half the jounins in the village with just her hips. They still had the nerve to say that she still had a lot to learn, after she beat their asses into the ground. Anko felt herself boiling in anger.

The bartender must have had a sixth sense about her thirst, he set down another cup on the counter in front of her. She drank it down, the cool liquid dousing her burning ire. Anko continued to fume against everyone who held a rank higher than her. She barely heard the stool next her as it became occupied with another body that already stank of far more liquor than she's had so far. _"Lucky bastard."_ She thought.

"Hey babe, you look a little lonely," The drunker patron slurred as he sloped in his seat. "Maybe I can help you-" Before he could finish his poor flirting, Anko turned towards him and rolled her eyes into the back of head as a snake slithered out of her mouth, its mouth opened wide while its fangs dripped with saliva.

The drunk fell off his stool in shock before crawling away in fear. Once again she gained the attention of the other patrons who already started to whisper to one another. Anko could already hear her favourite words in their little snippets; snake, traitor and her personal favourite, bitch. She signaled the barkeep for another drink only to have him scowl at her.

The bartender gave Anko a warning look. She immediately understood that she had to play nice to keep the sake flowing and since this was the only bar left in the village that would serve her. Anko mumbled her apology to him before he turned away, and she sneered behind his back.

If it wasn't for the old man and his big hat, she probably be stuck in prison, cursing the village and her former sensei every night while she stared at the grey walls of her cell. A single man changed Anko's fate and let her have her freedom.

The whispers continued in the background as Anko drank another cup of sake. The stares, the stigma of being related to a monster she had no control over. She was living a "free" life. Anko snorted to herself.

Some freedom.

* * *

The first thing Anko felt as she woke up was one of her breasts being poked. She growled and the prodding immediately stopped. Satisfied at being left alone, she let herself drift back into a blissful sleep. Only to be prodded again in her right breast.

With a resigned groan, Anko opened her eyes and swore at the brightness of the sun. She was half tempted to roll over and go back sleep it wasn't for the blasted stick poking her in boob. "Screw off!" Anko roared.

A startled yelp drew her attention to some blond haired brat as he fell on his butt, the stick flew out of his hand and into the…bushes?

Anko took in her surroundings, with the pounding hangover in her head it took a few seconds for her to see the tall woods surrounding her. What she thought was a bed, was actually just some soft grass that was started to irritate her back through the fishnet. How much did she drink last night? Anko's dried throat throbbed for water.

A plastic cup of the wonderful life-giving nectar was held in front of her face, the blond brat from before cautiously offered her the full cup. Anko snatched it out of his hand and gave it a tentative sniff. Being a shinobi you never know who to trust, especially in Anko's position in her own village. Not finding anything dangerous with the water, she gulped it down without regrets and tossed the cup behind her.

The brat darted into the bushes Anko with a weird look of urgency. Most kids don't care much about litter. The kid came back practically cradling the cup, and Anko finally got a better look at him. Messy spikes of blond hair, a white shirt that wasn't so white anymore and a pair of real baggy pants. Anko wanted to give the kid the finger and call it a day, but when she got a good look at his face she swore to herself.

Those whisker marks and blue eyes. Hard to mistake him for anyone else.

She'd have to be gentle with him. Anko rather liked the old man and would rather not piss him off through the kid. "Thanks for the water brat." Anko said as she got up. The kid practically sputtered at that. Anko brushed off the grass and dirt and was about to **Shunshin** away only to flinch when the brat grabbed a fistful of her pants.

A kunai was in her hand and the weapon was in the kid's face. The brat froze at the kunai, his hand still clutched onto her tan pants.

"Sorry." Anko muttered as she put the kunai back into her holster on her thigh. "What do you want?"

The kid swallowed loudly before he looked up at her with the biggest blue eyes she's ever seen. "Miss Ninja, can you…can you show me how to train?"

Anko said nothing, so that brat took it as an invitation to continue.

He shuffled his feet bashfully, "I want to know how-" The kid's eyes shifted away.

"…how to be a ninja."

Anko was gone.

* * *

The last loyal snake summoner found her afternoon interrupted while she enjoyed her sorely needed dango. The whisker faced brat practically tiptoed into the shop and sneaked over to her table. His eyes darted around like a trained ninja expecting an ambush.

Huh.

She knew that some people had a few issues with the brat, but did other people make him that nervous?

The kid waited for Anko to notice him while she continued to munch away on her sweet balls of mochiko. The other customers on the other hand, started to whisper and gossip. Fox instead of snake, monster instead of traitor, the list went on. Anko pecked off the last bits of her dango as the words sunk in. _I don't know whether I should feel relieved, or pity for the kid,_ Anko mused with a bemused chuckle.

Anko finally gave in and said, "What do you want brat?"

If he was nervous in the forest that morning, the kid was practically vibrating with nerves. Probably figured out who she was. "I-" He started with a stutter.

"It better not be about _being a ninja_ crap." Anko could grimaced, the words even tasted like crap. "That's just wasting my time, brat. I'm no teacher." Anko added internally, " _Lies are just a waste of my time."_

"I'm sorry." The little blondie turned to leave, a dejected look in his eyes.

Anko huffed under her breath. _I don't have time to deal with dumb kids._ Before she could order some more dango, the brat came back with a few sparks in his eyes. "This should be good," Anko muttered. "What now?"

"I want to know-" The boy's courage faltered a moment before he spoke louder than before. "Why do people call you names?"

She definitely did not expect to hear that. Anko met the brat's eyes. Desperation, loneliness, and whole myriad of other emotions behind those big blue eyes. She couldn't find the strength to look away from him. It was the same look she used to see in the mirror every morning.

It was easier to turn away from herself.

"Not here." Anko laid a hand on the kid before thy both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The boy lost his balance when they arrived back in the same clearing where they met in the morning. Anko put on her best scowl. "Why do you want to know brat?" Anko answered.

The blond brat made his own assumption. "You don't know why they call you names either?"

Anko did not want to talk about the whole thing involving her former sensei, that's her business. "Everyone just keeps saying stuff about me and I don't know why either." She lied. Then, she tossed in some kid logic. "People are just stupid."

The whiskers on his face shifted upward as his face broke in the grin at the thought of everyone calling him names being stupid. He frowned before he asked, "Do you know why the call **me** names?" The kid desperately looked up to Anko wanton hope for an answer.

She swallowed a large lump in her throat, it was the truth and it made her next word taste all the more vile. "No."

The little blondie looked ashamed at the answer. "I guess you wouldn't know either."

"Well…See ya brat." Anko turned to leave.

"Wait!" The brat cried out. He knew better then to grab her this time. "Do you want to grab a bite of ramen with me?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and pawed around for something. He finally pulled out a deflated frog-looking wallet. "I can pay for us both!"

"Are you trying to buy me?" Anko should feel vindicated by the offer, but was more amused.

"No!" He paused after the loud outburst. His shoulders hunched with shame. "I just…"

Realization came to Anko. He was lonely. The kid just wanted someone to spend time with. Anko felt that same loneliness bubble inside her, long buried after her return to the village. That need made itself known and before she knew it Anko said, "Sure."

* * *

At _Ichiraku Ramen, two lone customers sat on their stools. Their combined presence had all but scared away other potential customers for supper rush. The owner and his daughter however only appeared to be a bit nervous from the company their favourite customer had for the night, but they did not say a word. They did not want to break the fragile atmosphere between the two._

 _The blond ramen fanatic was constantly talking between slurps of broth. Everything from his day to his hopes and dreams, it was almost a constant stream of words. The infamous snake summoner of Konoha bobbed her head along with the one-sided conversation. When the two outcasts left, both the owner and his daughter had small spat while they cleaned the dishes left behind._

 _The infamous snake summoner had a ghost of a smile._

* * *

 **A/N:** **A family fic involving a relationship that I think was under utilized within the Naruto universe. These two have so much they could share and its hard not to see them in an early family setting. There are plans to continue this in the future, most likely a story to around 20,000 words or less. This here is just the bare foundation for the relationship between the two outcasts.**

 **Anko has trust issues and has bottled up her emotions for years. She has yet to have her epiphyany and become sexy lovable Anko that we all know and love. Naruto on the other hand still hasn't figured out to smile past all the pain loneliness. Perhaps they can work through this stage in their life together?**

 **The next chapter will star Hinata and Kurenhi as both meet the starring duo.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kurenai

Kurenai Yuhi was rather excited as she entered the Hyuuga compound. Though she was rather disappointed her first solo mission as a chuunin was within the village, being chosen by the head of the most distinguished clan in Konoha certainly softened the blow. The guards at entrance bowed to her in respect of her rank before they gave her directions to the meeting hall.

With every step she could feel the many eyes of the clan stealing glances at her vest. It was stiff and clean and certainly reeked of her new rank. Kurenai tried her best not blush from the discrete attention. It may have been a vain attempt to appear professional, but she stuck to the regulation shinobi wear. Dark blue pants and long sleeved shirt, newly bought from her shopping trip the night before. If it wasn't for her crimson eyes and short black hair, the genjutsu specialist could have blended in with the rest of Konoha's ninja forces.

She finally arrived to the doors of the hall, the guards had her wait a moment before Hiashi's voice called out, easily heard through the shoji doors. "You may enter Yuhi-san."

Beyond the doors, the polished wooden floors shined brightly. Upon the raised dias sat Hiashi. The leader of the Hyuuga clan wore the traditional robes of his family. White clothing that appeared to flow with him with every breath. The sign of his station, the pantone haori, hanged from his back. With a deep and respectful bow, the Konoha chunin greeted the clan head. Out of the corner of her eye, Hiashi motioned for her to sit at the place in front of him.

"Yuhi-san," Hiashi started, his tone respectfully. "You were highly recommend by your former jounin sensei and your mission reports certainly show your ability and skills as an extremely talented shinobi." Hiashi's gaze never wavered as he spoke, Kurenai had a very hard time at hiding her discomfort being under his pale pupil-less eyes.

"I've selected you for a mission at my own personal cost." Hiashi's words only added to his already intimidating presence in the room. "With the upcoming festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, my daughter requires an escort. Usually I have members of the clan keep her safe, but the Hokage has made a request of us."

At his moment of pause, Kurenai took the initiative. "The Kumo delegation. The Hokage has notified the importance of their visit with all on duty shinobi." She already showed her respect, the chuunin needed to show that her rank was earned not given. Conversation and proper up to date information is a good way to display such skills in a tactful environment.

Hiashi nodded. It was the right answer. "Correct. We are hosting the ambassadors from Cloud here at the compound as a show of good faith in both villages' belief in peace. I need all members to participate in the hosting of our guests, but it would still be prudent for us to have one main family member to be seen in the public eye."

Kurenai cannot help but to notice hardening of Hiashi's eyes. "It will be up to you to supervise Hinata and ensure her behaviour reflects the standards of the Hyuuga clan." He continued with grim tone. "She cannot be seen as anything other than an exemplar Hyuuga." Kurenai could have sworn that Hiashi made an inkling of killing intent known, just so his orders were clear. "Your presence will be expected three days prior to the festival to build a comfortable relationship with my daughter and your mission will end three days after the festival when the clan resumes its general duties towards the village. Are there any questions?"

Her response was immediate. "May I introduce myself to Hinata-sama before my mission begins tomorrow?"

Hiashi thought over her request. "You may. The guards will point you to her quarters. They are aware of your mission."

With grace instilled into her for the sake of tactful meetings, Kurenai rose from her seat and bowed low towards the clan head. "I bid you farewell Hiashi-sama." He gave her a deferent nod in return.

As soon as she left the room, the guards immediately showed her the way to Hinata's room. Kurenai used the walk to prepare herself mentally. If Hinata was anything like her father, she would need to prepare herself for this weeklong mission with rigorous, unflinching child.

* * *

Honestly, Kurenai did not expect her first day with Hinata to be anything like this.

The open café in the center of Konoha's marketplace was a great place to take a break. After spending most of the day with the young heiress exploring the other parts of the village, Kurenai took her café to get her a light snack. Watching the young Hyuuga happily nibble on a cinnamon bun, only solidified what today had proved about Hinata Hyuuga.

She was nothing like her father.

They may wear the same robes, but Hinata lacked the presence of Hiashi. When the young heir asked if it was possible to visit the open air market, Kurenai was surprised. Instead of a walk-around as a show of the Hyuuga's presence in the village, Hinata wanted to look at the market stalls. Being the recognized heir of the clan, Kurenai concluded that first-born child never had the chance just to explore Konoha like the other kids.

Hinata walked to each stall with the poise her clan was known for, underneath the calm exterior however, Kurenai could see that child was excited. Her hands twitched within her sleeves at every vendor, wanting to touch the wares. Her eyes lit up at all the nifty doodads that came from the foreign merchants while a smile threatened to break across her face. Despite the pressure put on Hinata from her father and clan, she was still very much a child.

Hinata finished her last cinnamon bun and sat back in her chair with the most content look on her face that the chuunin has ever seen. Kurenai resisted the urge to wipe the few crumbs left on the heiress's face. "So now what do you wish to do Hinata-sam-san?" The honorific has been the most difficult adjustment for this assignment. Hinata insisted and Kurenai could not say no, professionally and personally.

She appeared to think the question over thoroughly, then Hinata said, "I heard from the lady at the flower shop that there are many beautiful flowers blooming near the outskirts training field 5. Do you know where that is Kurenai-san?"

The genjustu specialist knew that Hiashi may not approve of her going off the beaten path, but Hinata was having such a good time today. It wouldn't hurt to let her indulge in a personal pleasure. "I have an idea where we can start our search."

Hinata smiled, only for realization to strike. "It is just like a search and recover mission Kurenai-san!" At her exclamation, her face flushed red as she noticed how loud her voice went. Kurenai chuckled to herself.

"Oh? And what are we recovering during mission Hinata-san?" Kurenai asked. She was curious about the young heiress possible intentions.

"I like to press flowers in my free time, and I've never had the chance to see wild ones. I've already have samples from all over the compound." Hinata said. She appeared doleful. "My mother and I used to do together when she had no prior duties to the clan."

With that, Kurenai knew that she really could not let her go home without at least one flower. "Let's go see what we can find."

* * *

"Be careful where you step Hinata-san. There are many wild animals in these woods and some can be very dangerous." The ebony haired ninja warned.

"Isn't dangerous to have them inside the village Kurenai-san?" Hinata asked with a slight hesitation.

"Only people who come this close to the training fields are shinobi Hinata-san. Even if they are in the academy, they still need to have proper situational awareness." She assured the young girl. "They wouldn't be Leaf ninja if they got bit by a snake in the grass would they?" Kurenai asked rhetorically.

Hinata had a light-hearted laugh only to be interrupted another voice.

"The Mamushi is one of the more common snakes of the fire nation, they are really hostile when confronted with something new." A woman said from nearby. "They really go to town on foreign animals crossing the border."

Kurenai instantly put herself between Hinata and the origin of the unknown voice. The mission always takes priority. No matter if they are in their home village. The flowers that they are looking for could be found in the same place where the voice was coming from.

"So it's safe to be friends with it?" A young boy questioned, his voice from the same place as the female. That made Kurenai relax. She gave Hinata the go ahead to continue on their walk. Most likely they might have to intrude on a family outing to get the flowers.

They reached the clearing and the two people there made Kurenai very nervous. Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki. They had their backs to them while Anko held a pale brown snake in her arms, its head in Anko's tight grip. "Brat, if there is one thing you should learn about snakes," Anko started. "Is that wild snakes can't be trusted."

"I agree." Kurenai stated. Startled, Naruto jumped away in surprise while Anko calmly turned around to face the other chuunin, the snake in her hands attempted to coil around her arms. "You can't trust snakes." Kurenai did not allow her eyes to deviate from the snake summoner. "A single bite can kill."

The other kunoichi glared at Kurenai, her distaste at their intrusion evident on her face. "You can't say that _chuunin-san_ ," Anko commented cattily. "Anyone who tempts a snake deserves to be bitten don't you think?" She asked rhetorically.

Unaware of the air of hostility between the shinobi, Naruto walked over to Hinata. "I remember you! You were the one who was being picked on by those bullies outside at the playground!" He exclaimed.

Hinata blushed. "Yes, I never got the chance thank you." With a respectful bow, the heiress introduced herself, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

In contrast to Hinata polite introduction, Naruto made a pose. His thumb scrubbed away imaginary dirt under his nose and with a big smiled he yelled aloud, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet'cha!"

To Kurenai's displeasure, Hinata was utterly befuddled by the loud child. Being raised by a man like Hiashi along with the rest of the clan, poor Hinata probably never had too many chances to interact with other children. If it were any other child, Kurenai would probably let it slide.

Naruto is not like other children.

"That is no way to address Hinata-sama, boy." Kurenai chided Naruto. Anko practically sneered behind him in indignation. "She is the heir of one of Konoha's most prestigious clans, you must use proper honorifics."

The whiskered youth withered under her tone. The traitor looked like she had a certain honorific to add to Kurenai's name, only to be interrupted by Hinata.

"It's okay Kurenai-san." The young heiress spoke up. "It feels nice being just Hinata." She blushed in embarrassment from the statement.

Naruto could not help himself and commented, "Your turning a bit red there, Hinata. You should sit down and take a breath. There are some real nice flowers nearby, they'll make you feel better!" Before either ninja could stop him, Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and started to drag her away.

"Hinata!" Kurenai moved to stop them, only to be blocked by Anko.

Both children glanced back at the women, surprised at the fear in her tone. Anko called to them, "You kids go have fun, me and the newbie are just going to have a chat." She said, while her eyes dared Kurenai to make a move. "Ninjas only."

Naruto and Hinata shared a look and shrugged. They both wanted to look at the flowers. The headed off to the far side of the clearing, too far away to hear shinobi as they _talked._

"Get out of my way, traitor." Kurenai coldly ordered. "Hinata-sama's protection is my main mission objective. I do not have time to deal with you."

"Like I wanted to spend any time with you, pink eyes."

Kurenai hand twitched for a kunai. Her eyes have always been a bit of a sore spot.

"Leave the brat alone, and we won't have any problems." Anko said lowly, as if she didn't even want to hear herself say it. "But the moment you try to poison his little mind with some crap about him or me…" To make her point, snakes started crawl around Kurenai's feet, hidden from view by the grass.

Refusing to be baited by an obvious ploy, Kurenai steeled herself. "Are you threatening me Anko Mitarashi? The Hokage doesn't take too kindly to insubordination."

With the mention of Hokage, the snakes near Kurenai's feet slithered away. Their hissing dissipated into the rustled grass. The snake lost its fangs, knowing the outcome if she threw the first punch. The genjutsu specialist was rather fed up with this dance around.

"I'm not here to fight you Mitarashi-san." She said politely. A stunned look flittered across Anko's face for a moment before it returned to her trademark scowl. "Hinata-sama's wellbeing is my priority," she paused to look over Anko's shoulder. "She is having fun even if it is with…him." With a heavy sigh, Kurenai said, "For their sake, we will let them have their fun. After that, we don't have to deal with one another ever again. Deal?"

Anko was silent as she thought over. "Deal." Neither of them bothered to shake on it. Kurenai did not want to even associate with the traitor, and the feeling was probably mutual judging by the other's attitude.

Both ninja returned their attention to their young charges across the field. The silence between them was frosty and hostile, with only Naruto's excited yelling being heard between them. To Kurenai's relief, the sun soon began to set and she called Hinata back. While she hurried as fast she could in her Hyuuga robes, Naruto ran beside her covered in dirt and grass stains.

"Yes Kurenai-san?" Hinata inquired.

"It is getting late Hinata-sama. It is time for you to go home."

Hinata's smile wavered for a second before she turned to address Naruto. "Thank you for your help today Naruto-kun." She bowed.

Naruto blushed, "No problem Hinata! They should look really pretty in your collection. I wish knew how to press flowers."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "What if I show you how Naruto? If you and Anko-san are free tomorrow I can bring my collection and show you how to do it."

Inside her mind, Kurenai pleaded to the powers that be that Naruto and Anko would say no. Her prayers were heard when the older kunoichi opened her mouth-

"That sounds great Hinata!" Naruto replied happily. The children were overjoyed, they talked animatedly. Hinata polite voice to Naurto's wild gestures. Kurenai felt like she just swallowed a rock. She would need to make sure Hinata says nothing of this afternoon to her clan, especially her father. It would reflect poorly on both of them. Hopefully the little heir does not ask why.

As they turned to head back the Hyuuga compound, Naruto and Hinata waved happily.

"Goodbye Naruto-san!"

"See you tomorrow Hinata!"

Anko's scowl deepened before she gruffly said, "See you tomorrow Yuhi." She grimaced like her name tasted foul. Kurenai was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Kurenai arrives with Hinata in tow. General introduction complete! Remember, this story takes place after Anko's return to Konoha after being found near one of Orochimaru's labs. Its been nearly 8 years since coming back into the fold, but she's cold as ice. That reputation certainly doesn't help her in building relationships with her comrades, as seen with Kurenai's disposition.**

 **Next chapter, Anko and Naruto have a little chat and make their own plans for the upcoming festival.**

 **If you got an opinion, please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
